In the Room Next Door
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: While Sora and Riku are having fun in Sephiroth's backroom, Sephy is having some fun of his own - for those of you who want to know who Sephy was screwing in the room next door - YAOI, bondage, toys - companion fic to Sweet Revenge


Hi hi again! It was brought to my attention that some people were wondering exactly _who_ Sephy was screwing in the room next door. Hopefully this will clear things up for anyone who wanted to know.

NOTE: I would recommend reading Sweet Revenge FIRST since this story is sort of a companion story to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (*sob*), they belong to Square-Enix and Disney

Warning: This is YAOI (boy x boy love and sex) - don't like, don't read...I am not responsible for mind-scarring - bondage, toys, a little BDSM, all that yummy stuff

Enjoy!

* * *

Sephiroth smirked as the younger silver-haired man paid for his purchases, all the while with one eye on his brunet boyfriend, who was staring at him like he wanted to devour the other. Turning back to the slightly flushed silver-haired man he gave him an evil grin. "Have great sex," he said with a chuckle.

Riku blushed lightly, but when the brunet moved towards him with sultry, predatory look on his cute face he turned slightly, eyes narrowing as a smirk worked its way onto his lips. He knew exactly what he did to the little brunet.

The brunet returned the look before turning to the taller of the two silver-haired men. "Hey Sephy, you wouldn't happen to have a backroom we could…use…do you?"

As much as it annoyed him to be called "Sephy" he couldn't find it in himself to resent the boy for it…no one could dislike Sora for long. A smirk worked its way onto his pale lips as he noticed just how horny the poor little brunet was, and impatient, not that that was all that surprising. And he did happen to have a backroom…well two, but the other was being…occupied.

"Now that you mention it…" He turned on his heel, leading them behind the counter and towards a door that read EMPLOYEES ONLY…he'd only put the sign there to keep people out of the room while he was working on it…or using it. He pushed the door open and stepped aside; letting the two young men look inside. The room was dark, a bed on one side and a collection of toys and other things lining the other. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to use it, but they were friends of a sort, considering the fact that he was in something of a relationship with Sora's brother…

"No one knows about this…it's not completely done yet, but you can use it…" He gave them another smirk. "Have fun."

"Okay! Thanks Sephy!" Sora grinned up at him before literally dragging his boyfriend inside and slamming the door behind them, followed by the bang of one of them being shoved up against the back of it and a plastic bag hitting the floor. He was betting on Riku…Sora seemed awfully horny.

Laughing softly to himself, he turned and walked farther down behind the counter and turned the corner into the dark little hallway at the end, finding himself standing in front of another door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. His few employees knew better than to enter a room if they didn't know just what was inside though…the fact that Sephiroth liked to screw his favorite little blonde just about everywhere was well known to all of them. It's not like he even bothered to try to hide it after all.

He pushed the door open and smirked at the sight of his blonde captive on the bed. "Now…where were we?"

* * *

The blonde moaned low in his throat as he lay on the bed, waiting for his lover to return. He knew the silver-haired man did this to torture him, but he also knew that he enjoyed it. He was currently trussed up naked and on his side, legs tied together around the shins, wrists bound, gagged and blindfolded with a butt-plug inside him. Not to mention he was sporting a hard-on and squirming around on the soft sheets.

When was he coming back damn it…?

Then he heard the soft footsteps coming down the hall and froze, panting in anticipation as they stopped in front of the door and slowly pushed it open. He could almost feel those green eyes on his body as someone entered the room, and he could hear the smirk in the deep voice of said person.

"Now…where were we?"

A shiver went down his spine at the arousal in that voice and his body flushed with need. He'd been sitting here for at least twenty minutes; he was fucking ready to have some fun damn it!

He heard footsteps and felt the bed compress behind him as a cool hand ran down his spine and between his buttocks, sending a shudder all the way down his body as he gasped through the gag. Fingers circled his stretched entrance, slowly pulling the plug out and leaving him empty. He squirmed, badly wanting to tell the man to fill him already, but he knew that that would only make the silver-haired man draw out his torture longer just to drive him insane.

Hands slowly untied his legs and rope was laid gently aside as those long fingers traced their way upwards. Fingers stroked gently at the back of his knees, making him moan again at being touched in one of his sensitive spots before the hands flipped him onto his back and turned him towards his tormentor and moved up the inside of his thighs, sliding past his hard-on to cradle his hips, stroking another sensitive spot as they pulled him closer across the silky sheets.

He felt a soft, almost feathery touch on his chest, sending little sparks through his body as the bed compressed on both sides of his head. He guessed the silver-haired man was leaning over him when he felt the other man's body heat above him and hot, slightly minty breath against his face.

"Sorry I made you wait, beautiful," that deep voice purred in his ear before teeth gently nipped at the lobe and then moved down to follow his jaw-line.

The blonde purred under the soft caresses of his lover's lips as they moved down his neck, teeth nipping sharply, the stinging pain masked by pleasure as a warm tongue lapped at the marks. His head fell to one side, baring his throat to the silver-haired man, who took the opportunity to suck at the tender flesh, leaving a row of red marks down the side of the blonde's throat.

The blonde jolted with a tiny, muffled cry when the man bit down hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The slight pain of the bite only seemed to intensify the pleasure when those lips closed over the mark and suckled. Every little spike of pleasure made the heat inside him build as it settled low in his belly.

Those lips continued downwards, leaving a blazing trail down his chest as a hand grabbed his still-bound wrists and yanked them above his head, pinning them in place. He moaned low in his throat when the man's tongue circled his nipple, which hardened under the teasing, before gently nipping the budded tip and swirling his tongue around it. The blonde arched into the mouth that teased his body, his hips bucking and a cry escaping his mouth when his lover bit down harder before suckling.

The silver-haired man groaned and kissed and nipped his way across the blonde's chest to his other nipple, repeating the process, all the while his hands began to stroke down the blonde's now-writhing body, finding every sensitive spot and caressing them until the blonde wanted to sob from it.

The torture continued as his lover moved down his body, tasting every inch of his creamy skin, leaving no spot untouched. The spiky-haired blonde was trying to control his cries as his thighs were pushed wide open and that mouth moved, skipping over his lower body to crawl up the inside of his legs, sliding along his calves and pausing to torture the back of his knees again before nipping its way up the insides of his thighs. The blonde could feel the heat building low in his body the higher up that hot mouth and tongue traveled, until he was gasping in anticipation, legs spreading wider of their own accord, inviting the silver-haired man to continue. He felt a shudder go down his body as the tongue trailed up his inner thigh…so close…

And then he pulled away. The blonde gave a slight sound of disappointment and rolled his hips with need. He wanted to be touched so badly…

"You want more, baby?" that deep voice asked, sending chills down his back, the good kind. "I could do this all afternoon…touch you all over, make you _scream_ for me, make you beg and plead for more…"

The blonde was panting heavily, his lower belly on fire. Yes, he wanted that…gods he wanted it so badly…

Hands were gently removing the gag now, pulling it out of his mouth. He coughed a bit, but didn't say anything just yet. Instead a loud moan escaped his mouth when large hands started at his ankles and slid upwards. He shivered when they settled on his inner thighs and the man leaned over him, long hair tickling its way over his body. "Are you ready to start the game, baby?"

The blonde gulped, but nodded just as a hand wrapped around his arousal, stroking it firmly and drawing a small cry from his throat. The silver-haired man growled low in his throat and lifted the blonde, flipping him over and tossing him down on his stomach roughly. He gasped when his erection came in contact with the sheets, but was quickly distracted by the slap to his bottom.

"Now, pet, let's continue, shall we?" the man purred, hand caressing the blonde's stinging butt and running his hand down over it, teasing between briefly, fingering the puckered entrance before his fingers slid farther between. The blonde gasped when they cupped his scrotum and squeezed gently. "Okay, baby?"

He nodded slowly, only to receive a small slap on the butt. "Yes what?"

"Yes, Master," he murmured, feeling his belly grow hotter as long fingers touched him intimately, sending shocks up his spine and back down.

"Spread your legs," he demanded, sliding his fingers back up to circle the blonde's clenching entrance. He could do nothing but obey, sticking his ass high in the air and spreading his thighs until his entrance was completely bared to the silver-haired man. He could feel those eyes burning against his skin as a finger entered him, brushing his sweet spot. He let out a gasp and thrust back into the finger, only to have it pull away, much to his dismay. He _needed_ more…

"M-Master?" he murmured, wishing he could see the silver-haired man.

He felt a hand curl in his hair, roughly pulling his head back, a hot mouth resting on his ear. "I'm going to make you beg for me, pet," the man purred, the finger working its way inside again. "I'm going to drive you crazy, make you so desperate…I want to hear you scream my name over and over…"

The blonde bit down on his cry as a spike of heat went through his body. The silver-haired man chuckled softly, finger again slipping out of the frustrated blonde, reaching over him to tie his wrists to the headboard. The blonde gasped, yanking at the bonds, but receiving a small slap for his efforts. "Hold still, pet…"

Two fingers suddenly plunged inside; and the blonde have a shocked cry when they prodded against his prostate, his hips jolting sharply, only to have an arm wrapping around them, holding them in place. The silver-haired man stroked purposefully over his sweet spot again and again, sending shocks of pleasure up the blonde's spine, listening to his half-stifled cries of pleasure.

Meanwhile, the other arm unwrapped from around him, the hand sliding down between his legs to cup his arousal and pump slowly. He was torn between bucking into the caress or thrusting backwards, trying to impale himself further on his lover's talented fingers. "P-please," he gasped out, arching back, trying to get those long digits to connect with his sweet spot.

However, as soon as the word left his mouth the fingers were pulled out. He gave a gasping cry, spreading his legs farther, his body trembling with need. There was no relief, however, when the man leaned over him, leather-encased cock pressing between the blonde's buttocks. "Please, what?" he purred in the blonde's ear, hand still teasing the blonde's arousal, then sliding lower to cup his balls. The blonde keened low in his throat and arched back against that solid body.

"Please, Master," he gasped out. "P-please don't stop…I need…I _need_ you…"

A low laugh was his reply. "Do you really, pet?" he asked, hand drawing away, body disappearing from the blonde's back, leaving him shivering and feeling utterly empty. "I don't think you've earned the right yet…you continue to misbehave, my little beauty."

The blonde moaned and buried his face in the pillow, only to shriek when he felt something hard press against his entrance and push inside. It was cold and slicked already with oil, sliding into him with ease and rubbing against his sweet spot. He gave a gasping sob and arched into it, only to have it teasingly withdrawn again and then thrust back in, making him cry out.

"Oh…oh gods…Se-Master!" he cried, throwing his head back and rocking back into the strokes, growing gradually deeper and harder. "Oh gods, please, _more…_"

The man slapped his ass again. "Good, baby, cry out for me, beg…"

He let out another gasping cry. "Please, please, please, Master," he moaned out, crying out with every thrust into his channel, every one hitting his prostate dead-on. "P-please…I can't…need…"

A low laugh followed. "Not yet, baby…" A hand slid underneath him slipping something around the base of his cock, making him freeze in shock. No!

"M-Master?" he asked, eyes wide beneath the blindfold.

"You're not cumming until I say so, pet," his lover murmured, stroking teasing fingers up the blonde's arousal and circling the head with a gentle finger, teasing the slit at the tip until the blonde was writhing again. He felt teeth bite at his shoulder, wringing breathless sounds from his throat and the dildo sliding in and out of him, the man purposefully avoiding his prostate now.

The sudden brush against his sweet-spot made his body arch and thrash, knees sliding farther apart. The silver man continued to tease him, rubbing gently against his prostate with every thrust, but never hitting it. He wanted more…he was so close, on the very edge…just once more and he'd fall over the edge…

"M-Master," he gasped out. "Ohhh…oh…_please!"_

A low growl came from the man's throat as the dildo was shoved back in, brutally ramming into his prostate. The blonde released a scream and his body convulsed, hips writhing, but the ring held back his release. Once the spasms subsided he was sobbing into the mattress, sweat streaming down his creamy skin.

"You want to come, pet?" the man asked, drawing the dildo out of his clenching channel and laying it aside. "What do you want me to do?"

The blonde moaned through his sobs. "I-I w-w-want you to f-fuck me…" he cried.

"How much, baby, how much do you want me?" he whispered, liking the shell of the blonde's ear even as he pressed himself against the blonde's back, letting his bulge press up against the smaller man's entrance and thrusting lightly, causing another desperate cry to escape those flushed pink lips. "Will you do _anything_, pet?"

The blonde lay limply, somehow managing to stay on his knees as he laid his face against the sheets, still unable to see or move. "I-I-I n-need you…anything, Master...just _make it stop…"_

A hand stroked down his front, pinching one of his already-abused nipples. "And what do I get in return for that, pet?"

His captive merely groaned. "Whatever you want, M-Master…"

He could almost feel that smirk, curving those perfect, pale lips as the man stood and circled his captive, stroking a hand up his spine, causing the blonde to moan as shivers followed. Finally that hand settled in his spiky blonde hair, stroking it gently as a finger lifted his chin. He couldn't see the man, but he could _feel_ those eyes on him.

A finger stroked over his rosy lips gently. The blonde could feel the bed compress in front of him on either side of his arms, and his heart sped when he realized that the man's knees were planted firmly, one on each side, as he heard a zipper being pulled down and the soft sounds of leather moving. A blush spread to his cheeks when he realized what it was his master wanted him to do.

The finger moved away, replaced by something hotter, harder and bigger, rubbing over his closed lips and smearing them with creamy liquid. "Open your mouth, pet."

The blonde obediently parted his lips, moaning when hot flesh slid inside and he tasted his master's essence on his tongue. It was salty and musky, but the scent was oddly clean, like new rain. He took the man to the back of his throat, and then deeper as his master leaned over his back, hand sliding down again between his buttocks to tease his entrance, making his body writhe slowly even as he sucked.

His tongue twisted around the shaft, tasting every inch as it began to thrust in and out of his mouth, swirling around the tip as it pulled away, and then sucking when it went in, deeper each time than the last until he was deep-throating the man. A hand curled in his spikes, holding his head in place as the silver-haired man thrust all the way inside just as three fingers slid inside the blonde's damp entrance, ripping a cry from his throat, muffled by his mouthful. The vibrations made the silver-haired man groan deeply above him, hand tightening in his hair. "Gods…"

The blonde felt those fingers slam inside, all three curling into his sweet spot and sending shudders and shocks of pleasure up and down his spine in waves, ripping a scream from his throat. That seemed to be the final straw for the silver-haired man, who came inside his mouth, letting out a long groan. The blonde hungrily swallowed, not wasting a drop. Gods, but the man tasted so wonderful…

He whimpered slightly as the fingers withdrew from him again. The man pulled away, sighing and running a hand through the other blonde's spikes with something bordering on affection. "Good, pet. Now, what do you want me to do to you?"

The blonde panted. "I wanna cum…please, Master, lemme cum…" he moaned out, grinding his lower body against the sheets. His cock was throbbing and he felt like lava was burning through his veins.

The hand that stroked down his back made him shiver. He could feel every touch so much more now that his sight was missing, everything seemed almost magnified. As the man climbed around his writhing body on the bed, stray silver strands tickled their way down his back, sending chills up and down his spine.

"Really," that voice purred, one hand sliding down the curve of his ass and then in between, circling his entrance teasingly again. "I'm going to make you scream for it, pet," he murmured, one finger sliding inside. "I want to hear every little sound you make."

Said blonde trembled beneath the confident touch of his master. The man could be so incredibly dominant and powerful sometimes, making the blonde feel small and, though helpless, also protected somehow. He felt a hand sliding up the inside of his thighs to cup him between his legs and stroke until high-pitched moans and whimpers flowed from his throat, hips bucking into the touches while a finger explored his most intimate places, stroking deep inside.

"Oh…Master…" he moaned, face flushing with arousal as he rocked between the two hands. "P-please…?"

A second finger was thrust into his tender channel, causing him to cry out and toss his head, lips slightly parted as he gasped for air. The fingers were prodding against his prostate with every movement, forcing him closer and closer to his release. The other hand slid up and down his arousal, nails dragging gently across the sensitive skin, one stopping to tease the slit at the tip. The blonde felt all that heat pool low in his belly…he was close, so close…

A shriek escaped him when the third and fourth fingers entered him, all curling up into his prostate. Had he been able to, he would have cum right then, but he _couldn't_. He gave a sob, biting his lip so hard it bled as his body was wracked with spasms again, hips bucking violently.

His eyes rolled back and he cried his master's name, not caring that it was against the rules in the heat of passion…and apparently neither did the silver-haired man, whose hands began to move more quickly. The blonde could feel those eyes focused on him as he flung his head from side to side, begging incoherently, ass raised high in the air in offering. It wasn't until those fingers pressed hard to his sweet spot and began to move rapidly back and forth that he began to scream.

Every feeling in his body was intensified with his loss of sight to the point that he could no longer tell pain from pleasure…it was all just one twisted mass of bright color behind his eyes and a spiral of pure feeling whipping through his wild body. He could swear in that moment he didn't even remember his own name.

And then the ring was gone, and he let out a deafening scream as his body climaxed hard, shaking, shattering and coming back together, only to shatter again. The fingers never stopped pumping into him, nor wringing his essence from his body, until he gave one last cry and went limp, falling into the satiny sheets. He was on the verge of falling unconscious as his wrists were untied from the headboard, landing on the sheets with a small thud. It was followed by gentle hands, lifting his sated, oversensitive body from the bed and cradling it to a hard chest.

He purred softly and let his head fall back against the solid mass of muscle, spiky hair, weighed down by sweat, swaying in front of his face. He could feel those hands smooth down his body, rubbing over sensitive spots and gaining little gasps from him, even a cry as one hand pinched one of his rosy pink nipples.

"You're so beautiful," that deep, sexy voice purred in his ear. "We're not finished yet, though… I'm going to take you and fill you to the brim. Do you want that, baby, to be fucked rough and hard and filled up?"

The blonde let out a long moan. "Y-yes," he whispered breathlessly. "Yes, I'm yours. Make me yours, Master…I-I want to feel you inside me…"

The silver-haired man purred, large hands running down the blonde's body again as he felt a hot erection press between his buttocks from behind. The blonde gasped, jerking in place, but strong fingers wrapped around his hips, holding them down as the tip of the silver-haired man slid into the blonde's stretched entrance. Heat raced through his body, burning like wildfire as he writhed against the hands.

"Please," he panted, throwing back his head. "Nh… Please, now…"

"Hush," the other purred, whispering to the blonde gently. "We're not even close to finished yet, beautiful, no need to rush…"

The man slid inside inch by agonizing inch, making the blonde sob with need, trying desperately to slam his hips down, but unable to break the hold of his lover's hands. Even after his mind-blowing orgasm, the blonde was already getting hard again, already becoming needy after being teased.

His hips writhed as the man finally pushed in to the hilt; filling the blonde to the brim and brushing against his sweet spot, making the captive give a started cry and jolt against that hard body. It was so much, so full, so wonderful, but he needed more…

"Move," he moaned out. "Move, please…f-fuck me… Use me…"

He heard a deep, aroused groan in his ear and suddenly the man bucked his hips, driving himself even deeper into the blonde, who gave a near-scream. He could feel the man's every move inside him, but his prostate was being ignored. He felt his lover pull out only slightly before pushing back in slowly, so slowly he thought he might go mad.

"Do you like the feeling of me filling you, pet?" the man asked softly, sliding out only a little farther before filling the blonde once more. The smaller man was sobbing now, trying to fight his lover's hold on his body and failing miserably. The man chuckled at his feeble attempts, pulling out and thrusting back in with more force, prompting another cry from the blonde's throat.

"Y-yes, M-Master," the blonde stammered out, head falling back as he was filled again. His lover drew out every stroke, making love to him agonizingly slowly. The man was deliberately avoiding his sweet spot, only barely brushing against it, but making his inner walls tinge with delight at the friction.

The man knew his body so well though. It took only a few thrusts into his channel to have the blonde thrashing against him. He could feel the waves of pleasure from his core with every thrust, somehow stronger and deeper than the each one previous; until he thought the man could bury himself no deeper, only to be proven wrong as his lover impaled him again and again. His head thrashed from side to side.

"Please, faster…" he moaned, head falling back against a hard shoulder. "P-please, I can't…I can't take it…nh…"

"Tell me how much you want me, pet," the man purred, nuzzling the blonde's pale, marked neck, lapping at the tender red spots marring the skin. "I need to know…"

The blonde let out a sob. "P-p-please!" he cried. "Oh gods…please! Please, don't tease me anymore. I don't think…I can't…oh _gods…_" He thought he was going to go insane if his lover didn't start moving soon. His entire body trembled with need.

"What do you want me to do, beautiful…tell me," the man whispered, licking his way up the blonde's tender neck, nibbling at the corner of his jaw before his mouth slid up to caress an ear, stopping to suckle gently on the lobe. "Say it for me pet, beg for me…scream for me. I want to hear it, beautiful."

The blonde arched up with a cry. "Fuck! Fuck me, Master, p-please!" he shouted. "I w-want you t-to fuck me; hard and fast…use me…"

The silver-haired man growled. "_Very _good pet," he murmured as the pace slowly increased, making the blonde more desperate by the second until his lover was slamming up into him as fast as he possibly could in the awkward position, filling him completely, every thrust harder and deeper than the last one. Large hands guided his hips, directing them up and down on the man's cock while the helpless blonde thrashed and cried out incoherently for more.

"Just say it again," he gasped out in the blonde's ear. "Say you want me to fuck you. Scream it…_now_." He punctuated the last word with a brutal thrust aimed directly into the blonde's prostate.

Said blonde arched, his entire body jolting over the silver-haired man's as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Oh gods, Sephiroth, please!" Another brutally aimed thrust hit home, and that slender body contorted with pleasure. "F-fuck me…harder, please…so hot…"

A low laugh was the response, and heated words hissed in his ear, "Whatever you say, beautiful." His hands released the blonde's hips, allowing the slender man to move on his own, slamming himself down into his lover's lap as fast and hard as his trembling legs would allow him to.

Meanwhile, his lover's hands were set free on his still-sensitive body. They slid up his torso, running over every curve and muscle, until those slender hands found his nipples and pinched them between a forefinger and thumb, making the already-trembling blonde begin to shake harder, head tossed back, cries being ripped from his throat. Fingers continued to stroke the sensitive buds on his chest, which felt hot-wired to his cock, sending electrical currents of pleasure both up his spine and downwards. If his hands weren't still bound (though not to the headboard) he would've been pumping his cock too. As it was, he was next to helpless in his lover's arms.

Not that he minded.

His body twisted and he released another deep moan when one of those hands slid down his body to gently circle the base of his shaft and began teasing him again. Fingers swirled around his member before fisting him and stroking up and down. He arched his hips into the strokes with a groan. They were offbeat with the thrusts, giving him a continuous cycle of pleasure with each rise and fall of his hips.

"Ohhh…Seph…" he moaned. "Gods, that feels so good…"

Pre-cum was already gathering at the tip, and the silver-haired man's fingers circled it, smearing the creamy liquid, all the while mercilessly teasing the blonde. He was rolling his hips, trying to meet both his lover's thrusts and the strokes of his hand simultaneously, moaning and crying out all the while.

It wasn't enough though. "Faster," he hissed, trying to force his hips to impale him at breakneck speed, but he couldn't make them move fast enough or hard enough. Fiery heat pooled low in his body, but he just couldn't…

The silver-haired man behind him was thrusting upwards harder and harder, panting in his ear…his lover had never been particularly vocal, but he could tell that the man was getting closer to the end…suspended, like him. Finally the man gave a frustrated growl, shoving the blonde off him and scrambling off the bed. The younger man gave a pathetic whimper at the lack of his lover's body filling him, wrapped around him.

The silver one growled and reached over, manhandling the smaller blonde off the bed and carelessly shoving him towards the wall. "Back to the wall, spread your legs," he snapped, obviously getting needy and impatient.

The blonde hurriedly obeyed, feeling the wall press to his back and carefully balancing his body against it, spreading his legs invitingly; hands bound and bent at the elbows to rest against his chest. From his lover's ragged breathing he could only guess what a sight he made like this, but obviously the silver-haired man was enjoying it a lot.

The man pounced only seconds later, lips crashing down on his almost violently, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He didn't try to resist, only parted his lips with a groan and arched his body, trying to rub up against his lover's as he was pinned to the wall. Strong hands wrapped around the underside of his thighs and lifted his feet up off the ground, holding his hips to the wall as the man ravished his mouth completely and he writhed deliriously against all that rippling muscle and flawless skin.

As his legs wrapped tightly around his lover's waist he felt the tip of the man's erection press to his entrance and begin to push inside. He let out a keening wail, swallowed by his lover's kiss. This time his lover didn't bother avoiding his sweet spot as he thrust in balls-deep, ramming into the blonde's most sensitive spot on the first try and ripping another loud, desperate cry from his throat.

The blonde shuddered and mewled with every one of his lover's hard thrusts, driving into him even faster than before. Yes, this was what he needed. He threw his bound wrists over the man's head, feeling silky hair brush against his fingers and arms as he clawed harshly at the man's back and dug his heels into the rippling muscle of his lover's flank, pushing back as fast as he could as his lover chuckled softly at his needy sounds. Even then, he couldn't keep up with the man's new pace, and settled for going limp against the wall and sobbing between his cries as his body shook with every stroke inside.

A sharp nip to his collarbone made him gasp. Even though he couldn't see his lover, he could feel the air shift as the man leaned up right next to his face. A rough hand tangled in his hair, pulling him even closer. "Move damn it," the man snarled, thrusting harder and deeper into the petite blonde. "Move you fucking _bitch_…"

The smaller man gasped, lips parting. The silver-haired man didn't pass up the open invitation and roughly took the blonde's mouth again, tongue thrusting in and out, mimicking their wild movements. The blonde moaned and cried into that mouth, wrapping his legs tightly around his lover's hard waist and hooking his heels together, screaming when the silver-haired man penetrated him even more deeply than before as he rocked desperately into those hard thrusts.

They were both sweat-slicked and frantic within minutes, the blonde writhing wildly against his lover as his lips were finally released. "Oh, oh gods…I'm gonna…"

The silver-haired man snarled under his breath and leaned forward. "Come for me, pet," he growled, teeth sinking deep into the blonde's shoulder.

The pain set off a chain reaction. He let out a keen as his body convulsed against his lover's, his seed spilling between their hot bodies as the other man continued to ruthlessly pound into his sweet spot, pushing him higher and higher until he thought he was going to black out from the pleasure swamping his body.

His inner muscles tightened, and it set off the silver-haired man, who let out a loud groan in his ear as he filled the blonde with his essence, both of them riding out their wild climax against the wall.

As the blonde came down from the high he was still moaning slightly with the pleasure of the aftershocks. His lover slowly lowered them both to the ground, gasping for breath as he finally stripped away the blindfold from his smaller lover's face. Huge blue eyes opened slowly, looking up at the flushed, sweat-glazed, passion-ridden face of his silver-haired lover, whose long hair was sticking to both their bodies, wrapping around them like liquid moonshine. But he couldn't get enough of those large, catlike green eyes, gazing down at him with affection and a hint of awe.

His own eyes went half-hooded as he slowly leaned into the larger man, resting against his shoulder. His lover was still panting for breath as he buried his face in the blonde's unruly spikes.

* * *

~In the other backroom~

Riku was still partially dazed after mind-blowing sex when he heard the curious bangs against the wall and the rather loud mewling and soft laughter coming from the room next door. He tried to remember what Sora had just asked him…something about Sephiroth borrowing them the backroom again next time they came… It seemed like the man was making pretty good use of one himself at the moment. Riku would recognize that laugh anywhere.

"If he didn't…wouldn't that make him a hypocrite?" Riku asked.

Sora, however, wasn't really paying attention to him. Instead, the small brunet was staring at the wall and steadily going from pink to red, and then after a very loud scream, as the pounding grew harder, white as well. Finally he completed his transformations by going a vague, pasty green color.

"Uh…Sora, baby, are you all right?" he asked worriedly…that color couldn't possibly be healthy for anyone.

The brunet sat up immediately, scrambling off the bed and darting after his clothes before the young silver-haired man could even figure out what was going on. "Wait a minute, what are you doing, Sora?"

The brunet whirled around. "We have to leave…NOW!"

Riku sent him a confused look. "Uh…why?" he asked.

The brunet sputtered as he dragged on his shorts backwards. "B-b-because they're having sex _in the room next door!"_ he almost shouted. To Sora it might have made sense, but Riku just stared at him with a confused expression.

"And…why should we care that Sephiroth is having sex in the room next door? He probably does it all the time… Hell, he's probably done it in here before."

If possibly, Sora turned even greener. "Oh my God, I did _not_ need that mental image, Riku…and to think they might have used…the…same…bed… Oh, that is just…urgh!"

Now the silver-head was _very_ confused. "It's Seph…he owns the fucking store, Sora, of course he's used his own backroom before." Really, he didn't see what Sora was freaking out over…it's not like they'd expected the room to be unused…at least, Riku hadn't.

"No, not Seph…" Sora said through gritted teeth as he pulled on his undershirt inside out. "He's…he's…" The brunet made a face. "We just…can't, all right?"

Riku sighed. "Whatever it is you're trying to say, Sora, just spit it out."

"Y-you…don't _know?"_ Sora squeaked. "We can _hear_ them and you _don't know?"_

Now he was seriously confused. "Don't know what, baby?" Sora really wasn't making any sense at the moment.

The brunet gave him a look that clearly stated what the younger man thought of Riku's mental functions at the moment. It was just then that whoever Sephiroth was screwing on the other side of the wall gave a long, keening wail and they promptly banged against the wall…very loudly.

And then it stopped, just a few moments before Sora spun around to shout:

"HE'S SCREWING MY BROTHER!"

It took a few moments for the words to sink in before Riku's brain finally grasped the concept. Oh.

And a few more for both him and his brunet boyfriend to realize that not only would the occupants of the room next door, who were now silent, hear what Sora had just announced, but probably everyone in the store and maybe a few people out shopping in the huge hallways as well. The brunet paled even further.

"Uh, we need to leave…_now…_"

Riku completely agreed.

* * *

_"HE'S SCREWING MY BROTHER!"_

Sephiroth's head jerked upwards at the shout from the other backroom, his still-cloudy brain taking a moment to realize that he's just heard Sora shout to the entire universe that Sephiroth was fucking his brother in the next room over…not that he minded people knowing about it, but still…

The blonde in his arms jumped as well, looking up and nearly hitting the silver-haired man's chin with the top of his head. His eyes met wide, startled sky blue ones.

_"Uh, we need to leave…__**now**_..."

He shook his head with a smirk as he heard the two next door scramble around, no doubt gathering clothes and tossing them on as fast as possible, Riku muttering curses all the while. He could understand why Sora wouldn't want to listen to him fuck his brother, but honestly, did they really expect him to be _that_ angry about the public announcement. It's not like anyone who paid any attention didn't already know about it.

"Well, Cloud, I think we've scared them away," he said, looking down at the blue-eyed man lying against the wall. "And possibly permanently traumatized your baby brother as well…"

The blue-eyed man shot him a dirty look and scowled, though he had the feeling that the expression wasn't really directed towards him. "He'll live," the blonde said nonchalantly before leaning up to nuzzle against the silver-haired man. "Besides, maybe it'll teach him to be quiet more often."

The silver-haired man chuckled and cradled the blonde against him, purring in contentment. "He always was loud…now if only we could train him not to be so annoying…"

* * *

A/N: This is part of an RP that my friends and I are doing for a story that I may or may not write (I haven't decided). Basically Roxas and Sora are twin brothers and Cloud is their overprotective older brother in case anyone was confused as to why Sora was freaking out.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
